User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Nozomi Ono
Nozomi Ono is one of the current few fourteen known astral psychics, and one of the Elite Seven. In terms of speed and spiritual power, she outclasses all the other members of the Elite Seven. Astral psionics is a new and emerging power, and it's incredibly rare. Because of this, Nozomi has received quite a lot of attention for "connection" to the astral world. Appearance Nozomi has long black hair and brilliant blue eyes, but rarely wears anything beyond a blank expression or a small smile. Nozomi was raised from a young age by Shira in the wild, and in the Pools of Life. This lead to her wearing swimwear and later, just white t-shirts and a sarong over it. People have tried to get Nozomi to wear other things, but after wearing them for seven years after suffering from amnesia, additional clothing feels alien and uncomfortable. 'Oni Form' In her Oni form, her attire changes to very dark grey, long, detached kimono sleeves, with glowing, light blue edges, and white flowers. A similarly coloured single-strap tank-top and pleated skirt with a cape-like design attached to the back of her skirt, running down to her feet, and white thigh highs, and light brown sandals. She also gains glowing, light blue horns, and her hair glows light blue at the ends. She dual-wields two katanas, and looks visibly more aggressive. 'Kitsune Form' In her Kitsune form, her attire changes to a short white kimono with black outlines, and similarly designed detached sleeves. She also gains black thigh highs with dark brown sandals. Her hair turns white and grows longer, and she loses her normal ears for white fox ears. She also gains a white and black flower, with a light blue jewel, ornament in her hair. She also has a black ribbon loosely wrapped around her arms and waist. Her breasts also grow a little bit. Personality Nozomi gives off a calm and relaxed air, and always has a blank expression on her face. She's not one who celebrates a victory or patronizes the enemy; she'll just get the job done, then leave. Nozomi isn't one to boast or show off her abilities, but she always has an air of confidence in battle, she knows her way through a fight. Nozomi isn't a very talkative person. Often communicating in simple acknowledgements and movements. She likes staring out over the seas and ocean around the Faraday Isles, letting her mind drift and focus. Nozomi can come across as aloof when interacting with people, because as far as she's concerned, she's only ever spoken with spirits. Nozomi, because of her time in the wild and amnesia, also doesn't have the same regard to personal space other people do. This can be seen in many quirks of hers, such as how she doesn't think twice about resting against people when she's tired. She doesn't care what people think of her attire, to her it's perfectly normal, and she prefers it because it's easier to move and fight in. Despite her quirks, she's really, really good at what she does. She's incredible in regards to stealth tactics, and one of the fastest people alive. From her time in the wild, she knows how to kill and assassinate, and isn't afraid to. This knowledge was reinforced, focused, and enhanced by the training she received from both Shira and Marcella. It's said that Nozomi is like a ghost, a ghost with a perfect mission record. 'Oni Form' In her Oni form, she becomes more aggressive, cocky, outgoing, and reckless. In this form, her new powers grant her incredible strength, physical power far, far greater than it was before, she opts for direct attacks to win more than anything. 'Kistune Form' In her Kitsune form, she become more cunning, flirtatious, teasing, and insightful. In this form, her new powers allow her to read people and situations in a way she never could before, and she opts for strategy to win more than anything. Background Nozomi was born in Osaka, Japan. Her father trained her in kendo from a young age. Nozomi and her older sister, Akane, were very close. Nozomi's power was there since birth, and her mother often found her talking to her "imaginary friends", and speaking about "imaginary creatures". Nozomi's mother put it down to an overactive imagination, but when it got in the way of Nozomi talking with other people, and generally causing to her be an abnormal girl, it worried her mother. Her mother often told her off whenever she mentioned them. When she was 7, which would be five years after Lumi set up the Psychic School Islands, and just before the Shepherds were founded, a telekinetic came to her father's dojo. He was demanding to be taken in as a student, but Nozomi's father could tell he was trouble, and refused. He then returned the next day, and was again refused, and this went on for the next week. Eventually the man refused to be refused, and challenged Nozomi's father to a match, and was accepted. If he won, he could join. Her father was confident about winning, but was still going to give it his all. However, they couldn't have known was what was about to happen. The man struck Nozomi's father repeatedly with telekinetically enhanced strikes, dealing great damage to his body. After her she begged him to stop, she called an ambulance. Nozomi's mother and older sister rushed over after Nozomi screamed. The man said he would be back to start his training. Nozomi's father died the next day in hospital. The Akane and Nozomi cried themselves to sleep, and their mother just couldn't get to sleep. One day the following week, Akane and Nozomi's mother were out, Nozomi decided to stay home and look after the dojo. The man returned the next week, demanding to start his training. Nozomi was upset and furious, screaming at him about how he dare show his face. The man apparently hadn't heard Nozomi's father had died, and after laughing at the news, suggested that the seven year old Nozomi better train him. Even though he was brutal, he heard that her family's style was pretty good, and that Nozomi was skillful for her age. Nozomi refused, as her father did. trying her best to stay sat down and calm in the middle of the dojo. The man was getting tired of hearing refusals from this family, and after Nozomi kept refusing him, even after beating her around for an hour or two, he got plain fed up. He decided he'd just destroy the Kendo and Sword school instead of learning it. The man then delivered a telekinetically enhanced blow to Nozomi's head, not one to knock her out, but one to kill her. He then showed more of his power by burning the entire building to the ground. The Nozomi was saved by a passing spirit from a nearby forest after subconsciously calling for help. After Nozomi woke up, the spirit asked where Nozomi lived, (Note: The dojo is quite far away from their house, so the spirit had no way to know where she lived), but Nozomi didn't know. The spirit realised the girl had amnesia; no surprise after the blow to the head she took. After being able to find out nothing from Nozomi, other than her name which was sewed to the inside of her clothes, the wandering spirit decided to raise Nozomi. The spirit, Shira, who took Nozomi in was one that claimed didn't know much about the modern world, spending all their time in fields and forests; they didn't know about the ways they could have helped Nozomi. Although, Shira was keeping Nozomi away from her family for her own purposes For the next seven years, the world believed she was dead, all the while she was living well, wandering from place to place in Japan. In 2013, the Shepherds were chasing down three powerful psychics, who were part of a gang, misusing their powers. The most powerful of the Shepherds were on other missions, and the Shepherds giving chase couldn't handle the situation any further than chasing them until the others arrived. One night, the Shepherds had managed to chase the gang into a forest. A fight broke out, and this angered a certain psychic living in that forest, who proceeded to knock everyone out- Shepherds and gang members alike. The next morning when they woke up, the girl, who introduced herself as Nozomi Ono, was still there, watching over them. The Shepherds asked Nozomi who she was, and definitely about what her powers were to knock them all out like that. She revealed she was an astral psychic, in their terms. They quickly contacted base, and in no time at all, they were asked to convince her to come back with them. The Shepherds, talked with Nozomi about the Psychic School Islands. Nozomi said she'd like some time to think. That night, Nozomi spoke with Shira; but to the Shepherds, it looked like she was speaking with herself. Shira told Nozomi that she should go. It was time for her to return to the Humans. Nozomi, while being raised by the spirit for the last seven years, had regained some of her memories; some of her family, and some of the man who killed her father, and attempted to kill her as well- but only a few snapshots. Nozomi agreed to go with them. While on the islands, Nozomi developed her skills and bonds. She even traveled to Astrala, the Spirit World, twice in person. First she helped Kyobor, the Ogre Warrior, and gained his favour. Next, after saving a flock of sky spirits, gained the favor of the Sky Queen, Taiva. She rapidly took a position in the Elite Seven, and was personally invited to it by Lumi Faraday. Now, she works with the Shepherds, as a guard and special operative. Powers Nozomi is an incredibly powerful astral psychic, and has very close bonds with the spirits; bonds she's been developing all her life. *Astral Manipulation - Nozomi was born with the ability to see and communicate with spirits. After a spirit took her in and raised her, Nozomi's powers expanded to control astral energy, the the abilities which follow. *Enhanced Speed - Due to her training with astral energy, primal forces and the spirit, Nozomi can move and attack at incredible speed. She once took out ten people within one second- a literal case of blink and you miss it. Nozomi has such close relations with the spirits, such strong bonds, and such skill with astral energy, she can summon spirits to her, and even channel the powers of spirits into her. *Summoning - Using her bonds with spirits, she can summon a great variety of them to her. *Summoning Mimicry/Mimicry Form/Partial Transformation - Nozomi has learnt to channel the powers of spirits through her and bond/fuse with them, gaining their powers, and altering her appearance (depending on the power of the spirit). Nozomi was given a sword from the spirit she was raised by. A powerful weapon which lets Nozomi manipulate telekinetic force while its close to her. This sword also enhances Nozomi's physical condition. *Powers Via Weapon: **Limited Telekinetic Force Manipulation **Enhanced Condition Spirits By channeling the powers of, and summoning spirits, Nozomi can gain a variety of extra powers and aid at will. Nozomi can only channel one spirit's power at a time, but has revealed she can summon at least three at a time. There are three classes of spirits Nozomi is friends with, and can summon/mimic: Lesser *Lu: A small light spirit which can glow. Normal *Igna: A fire spirit, which has, and gives her Fire Manipulation *Flo: A water spirit, which has, and gives her Water Manipulation *Wyn: An air spirit, which has, and gives her Air Manipulation *Gron: An earth spirit, which has, and gives her Earth Manipulation *Usa: A black rabbit spirit, which has and gives her Supernatural Leap Greater The Greater Spirits are Nozomi's strongest spirits. Nozomi can channel their power for as long as she wants, but she'll feel the exhaustion kick her when she finishes. When the going gets tough, Nozomi will call on either Kyobor or Faera for aid, depending on her opponent. Nozomi can summon these spirits to her like the normal and lesser spirits, but it takes a lot of power to maintain them out of Astrala, and so channeling their powers is the go-to thing. *Ogre Warrior, Kyobor: A warrior spirit, and a fusion of a giant and a troll. Kyobor is the spirit Nozomi calls on when something just needs to get smashed, or when physical strength is the need of the situation. When mimicing Kyobor, Nozomi's will look like a small ogre, she will gain a huge increase in physical power, she will become more boastful, headstrong and outgoing, and will gain the following abilities on top of her current ones: *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Enhanced Instincts *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Roar *Environmental Adaptation *Matter Ingestion *Psionic Shield *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Leap *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Weather Adaptation *White Fox, Faera: A trickster, caster, and white fox spirit. Faera is the spirit Nozomi calls on when intelligence and scheming is needed, when a plan needs to be seen though, or when physical strength can't defeat an enemy. It's been known for Nozomi to spend a lot of time in her white fox form when in the process of shutting down an enemy plan. When mimicing Faera, Nozomi's will look like a white fox, she will gain a huge increase in astral power, she will become more confident, scheming and flirtatious/teasing, and will gain the following abilities on top of her current ones: *Classical Element Manipulation *Classical Psychic Element Manipulation *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Dream Manipulation *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Wisdom *Environmental Adaptation *Fox-Fire Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Insanity Inducement *Possession *Possession Immunity *Psionic Shield *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Endurance *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Stamina *Tail Manifestation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Trickster *Weather Adaptation Ruling Spirit *Sky Queen, Taiva: In a one-time-only deal, a great threat caused Taiva to channel her power into Nozomi, after she felt Nozomi's will and struggle during the occurring events. The power Nozomi gained was great, greater than anything she's ever experienced before. The mere presence of Sky Queen Nozomi is enough to generate a great storm. Taiva became the greatest spirit Nozomi had ever called on, but she couldn't channel her power for long, as it quickly exhausted her, and left her feeling weak and exhausted for a long time. It's completely unsure if Nozomi can call on Taiva like the other spirits: *Aerial Combat Mastery *Animal Manipulation(flying animals) **Avian Manipulation **Insect Manipulation(flying insects) *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Environmental Adaptation, Atmospheric Adaptation, Aerial Adaptation *Eternal Night Inducement, Shadow Generation - Through covering the sky in thick clouds. *Fear Inducement *Feather Projection *High-Speed Flight *Matter Ingestion *Psionic Shield *Quintessence Force *Sky Lordship *Sonic Scream *Supernatural Condition *Weather Adaptation While flying: *Absolute Speed *Absolute Strength Trivia *The sword Nozomi wields is called "Spirit's Protector", and was created by a circle of spirits for Nozomi. It can be used as a very effective blunt weapon while sheathed, but can be drawn. The sword and saya are imbued with potent psionic power from spirits, and the blade is incredibly sharp, and when swung unsheathed, it can release powerful blades of telekinetic force and astral energy to devastate opponents. *Her epithet, "Spirit Queen" is one she doesn't agree with, and takes no real notice of it. *Nozomi's powers can seem like magic to most, and those that don't know about astral psionics or Astrala can be easily taken by surprise. *Lucia and Nozomi can often be seen in parks and cafes out of school hours. Themes *Fighting: *Channeling Taiva's power: *Fighting (ATS): Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet